


Missing Spider

by Jakara12



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: Peter Parker and Spider-Man are missing! For almost over a year, the NYPD has searched for the young college student while the Avengers search for their favorite Web-Slinger. But only one searches nonstop for both Peter and Spidey and that is Wade Wilson aka Deadpool.





	1. Gone Baby Gone

_**May Parker** _

**Something was off.** I could feel it in my old bones as I was setting the table for breakfast one early Monday morning. Usually my nephew, Peter, would be rushing downstairs at the smell of food. Waiting a few more minutes I decided to head up the stairs to be sure he hadn't overslept. College and working has been wearying my poor boy out as of late so I couldn't blame him for being so tired.

"Maybe he should stay home today. "I said to myself."He deserves a break."

I approach Peter's door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again calling out his name. I waited again expecting to hear him clumsily fall out of bed and rush to open the door but again nothing happened only silence. My heart pounds against my chest, a feeling of dread washes over me as I grip the handle and opened the surprisingly unlocked door.

My nephew's room was partly organized besides the little workshop of his in the far corner of the room. I searched for any sign of my little boy only to find no tracecof him. The only thing out of the ordinary was his bedroom window that was left opened letting the spring wind blow in.

"Peter...PETER!" I cried rushing to the window ceil and peering outside.

There was no sign of my boy. My Peter was gone.

 

_**Tony Stark** _

 

**_Things have been quiet...too quiet._** Thor was back home in Asgard and Barton was home with his wife and kids. But usually despite those two being absent there'd usually be someone to take their place. 

 

"Hey Brucy."I address to my science bro whom sat across the room from my station. 

 

"Hmmm?"He answers not looking up from his experiment. 

 

"Any news from Spidey?"I asked.

 

Bruce finally looks over to me."In matter of fact I haven't. Which is odd."

 

I nodded in agreement. On the weekends we would be visited by our little web-slinging buddy with either an minor injury or just visiting out of boredom. There were times Spiderman would help us out with a few experiments that in result blow up in our faces a couple of times.

 

"In fact I haven't heard a word about Spider-Man anywhere. You know J.Jameson? He hasn't criticized him in over a week which is beyond odd." Yup there is something differently wrong if loud mouth Jameson isn't angrily yapping about the "wall crawling menace".

  
"I'm heading out."I said leaving the lab before signaling my suit.

Once suited up I was about to head out when I spot Steve reading the news paper with a frown. On the front cover was a picture of the famous Spiderman insignia with a question mark on it's body. It seems the city has noticed Spider-Man's absence before us.

"Maybe he's sick?"Steve muttered with hope in his voice.

 _That or he's in much bigger trouble than we realize._ "Wanna come?"I asked telling him that I was going to search around the well known area's that the spider patrolled.

"Yeah, I'll search the ground while you search above. "

With that we went our separate ways once we exited the tower in hopes of finding spidey or at least finding Spidey.

 

_**Wade Wilson** _

 

_**Once again no sign of Baby Boy.**_ I sat alone ontop of a tall building looking down at the busy street alone with a bag of street tacos keeping me company.

 

_"But we rather be accompanied by our Spidey."_ Says yellow. 

 

**"Yes where is Spidey?"** White asked. **"We haven't seen him for several weeks. Not after-"**

 

_"Ah ah ah!"_ Yellow interrupted White. _"No spoilers for our readers!"_

 

**"Fine. "** White huffed.

 

I scan the area for any sign of the web-singer but with no luck. Something in my gut told me that Spidey wouldn't be around for a while which made me uneasy. Spidey wouldn't just up and disappear abandoning his responsibility to protect his beloved city. The bad guys have noticed Spidey's absence and took advantage of it. I try to stop as many baddies as I can but I wasn't like Spiderman being able to stop one bad guy after the other in such little time. Me, I like to enjoy watching the pricks suffer and beg for mercy. You have no idea how hard it was to not unalive anybody.

 

"Hey Deadpool!" I jumped when I heard a metallic voice call down to me from above. 

 

Lowering himself to the roof was Tin Can Iron Man. He and I rarely spoke to eachother and when we did it's mostly insults. 

 

"Hey Iron Pants! "I greeted wanting to be a little polite just in case spidey showed up. He hated it when we argue and would end our petty fights with webbing to our mouth. 

 

"Have you seen Spiderman?" He asked getting straight to the point.

 

He sounded worried, like a parent would when their child isn't home by curfew. I shook my head. I had figured that Stark would've seen him from above but by the looks of things he didn't. 

 

"Look Wilson if you anything to do with Spidey's disappearance-"He threated with a growing goblet to my face.

 

"Hey hey hey I'm just as clueless as you are! "I defended. "I been waiting to meet up with him every day but no sign of him!"

 

Stark lowers his arm with a frustrated sigh."Fine but if you seen him...please tell him to come by the tower." With that the billionaire flies off into the evening sky.

 

I stood there shocked for a moment. 

 

_"So Spidey's really gone?"_ Yellow whimpers. 

 

**"Seems like it. Everyone, even the Avenger's ,are looking for him."** White said.

 

_"Then why are we the only one's not looking!"_ Cried Yellow.

 

If the boxes had eyes they'd be glaring straight me. I'm the body in this relationship so I'm responsible for moving our ass and sniffing out for our Spidey. 

 

**_"Where have you gone baby boy?"_ **

 


	2. What's Happening?

**_Peter Parker_ **

_**Hide it's too dangerous here.**_ Those were my first thoughts when I woke up late in the evening. My spidey-sense was ringing off the charts having me look over my shoulder and around my dark room. I scaled the wall searching for the threat but I found nothing out of the ordinary. Yet my mind yells at me to hightail it out of there.

With no control of my own body, I back up the required necessities for the sudden trip. Money, clothes, and most importantly my suit. I climb out of my widow and out into the cool spring air without looking back.

 

Weeks later I find myself in a small house in the country side of New York. For three days I've traveled from busy city to the peaceful county. I then found a nice house by the edge of the forest. The neighbors were thirty minutes away so I had my privacy. I even gotten a small job behind the register for the local market so money wasn't the problem. 

 

The problem that I had was myself. My spidey-senses were acting strangely. My body refused to leave the house after dark. My room is covered in nothing but webbing and I would sleep in a cocoon like nest filled with pillows and blankets. As for my appetite, I really don't want to talk about more or less describe it.

 

What am I even doing here? I should be back hone with Aunt May who is probably worried sick. I left without even saying goodbye. My body just went on autopilot once my mind deemed my home was unsafe for me.

 

**_Protect._** Is what echoes in my head. Protect what exactly? Nothing made any sense. _My powers must be going haywire_ I thought. I just hoped that this would just go away soon so I could return to my aunt's side.

 

 

A few months has passed since I left Queens. I missed home and yet my body rejects the idea of leaving. I am afraid of the outside world. The only places I go to is either work or home and that is it. On my off days I'd stay cooped up in my den unmoving unless it involves food or shower.

 

One day after showering I made a disturbing discovery. While standing in front of my body mirror trying to put a pair of pants on I noticed the firmness of my lower abdomen. _Did I gain weight?_ I wondered. It was a bit unusual for me to gain so much weight in so little time due to my high metabolism. My stomach wasn't very big, in fact if I had a baggy shirt on it would go unnoticed. 

 

Unconsciously my right hand found its way up to my stomach, slowly caressing it. _What is going on with me!?_ I wanted answers. Things were just not adding up. Usually I'd go to Dr B or Tony for help but I had no way of contacting them.

 

I sighed heading to my nest. I crawl into it and stared up at the ceiling wondering how everyone was doing. To be honest I thought Tony would've found me by now. I saw Tony as a uncle/father/ mentor figure. And Bruce as an uncle/ councilor. The Avengers were like a one big, odd happy, family to me really. Yeah we had our ups and downs but when it really matters we all come together to solve the problem.

 

"I wonder what Wade's doing?"I mumbled. 

 

Deadpool and I haven't spoken since...that night. It just felt a bit awkward to approach him after that so I avoided him. Just the thought of Wade made my heart ache and yearn for his presence. I wanted him here with me, in my nest, with his muscular arms wrapped protectively around me. I wanted his touch, his scent, to hear his voice. 

 

Never had I felt so strongly about anyone. Not even towards Gwen or MJ. Yes, Gwen and I were in love once but that love died years ago. As for MJ it was all about her than "us". And yet when I'm with Wade I could be both Spiderman and Peter Parker. I curl into myself as silent tears fall down my face. I'm afraid, I want answers, and most importantly I need Wade.

 

_**"Wade, what's happening?"** _

 


	3. Still Searching

_**Tony** _

**Still no sign of Spidey.** For six months the friendly neighborhood web-swinger has been missing. People have been asking, making up theories and completely given up on Spidey. The Avengers and those that knew him didn't. I've checked through footage of security cameras in hopes of catching Spiderman around the time he disappeared. Unfortunately I had no luck since the kid avoided being caught on camera other than the newspaper.

This got me thinking. Spiderman is obviously a young man, well boy, in his late teens. So if he is living with someone like a family member for instance, there should be a missings persons report!

"Jarvis look up and thing about a missing teen from now and six months ago." Immediately four dozen files popped up on my hologram computer.

"Those are all that went missing?" Steve's voice whispered from behind me.

He looks at each of the kids faces with sadness in his crystal sea obs. Yes, it is upsetting to see so many kids go missing each with different reasons. Even though me are avengers we can't save everyone even if we tried. And as of right now my main focus was on saving our little bug.

"Match the descriptions to a close match to Spiderman. "I ordered the AI.

Two dozen were what was left to search through.

"Mind helping me a bit cap?"I asked the symbolic hero.

Steve nodded and began to read through half of the files.

 

**_Deadpool_ **

 

**Six fucking months and still no sign of baby boy.** Where could he have gone. He never left NY so I doubted he went far. I hate to admit but needed help. And no not that type either believe me I've tried. There went many people that I could trust in helping me search due to having to describe him identity wise. 

 

_**There is one whom doesn't need an description.**_ Says White.

 

_Oh yeah the guy with the sniffer!_ Yellow added.

 

How'd I forget about my fellow bro in red?! I haven't seen him in months since he doesn't like it when I "stink up" his territory. Sometimes I wondered if he was part bloodhound under that mask. 

 

"Time to pay DD a visit!"I squealed excitedly as I teleported to roof to roof.

 

The trip to Hell's kitchen didn't take long nor was finding Daredevil. In fact he found me. He stood firmly a few feet away from me clearly unpleased by my presence.

  
"What do you want Wade?"He asked.

Always getting to the point. "I need your hound of a nose to direct me to Spidey!"

His shoulder's relaxed a bit. DD and Spidey got along well. They even teamed up on several occasions. DD is the only person I know to trust when it came to identies due to his lack of vision and so did Spidey.

"I've only gotten a brief whiff of his scent months before he left."Daredevil scrunched up his nose. "But there was a mixture in his scent that I couldn't really identify. It wasn't threatening and it was a bit weak too."

Now I was confused on what he was trying to say. An added scent? A drug maybe? That Otto guy always loved poking needles at Spidey when he had the chance but DD said it was nonthreatening. Either way he had a trace of my baby boy.

"It seem that he was heading upstate. That's all the information I can give you."Excited about having a lead I hugged the red horned hero catchting him off guard.

"Thanks DD!" With that I left before he could clobber me."I'm coming for ya baby boy!"

 

_**Aunt May** _

 

**I stare longingly at the the photo of my little boy.** Six months have come and gone and the police have not found any leads on how to find Peter. Why, I would ponder, why did he leave? Before and after Ben died Peter has been acting odd. In the beginning we thought he was in a gang but we both should've know better than to think such things. Even so I couldn't help but worry for him. Peter is all I have so if anything were to happen to him I don't know what I'd do.

  
**Ding dong** goes the doorbell. Getting up from chair I head to the door. On the other side was a shocking sight to behold. There stood Anthony Stark and Captain Steven Rogers.

"Yes, can I help you?"I asked a bit confused on why the avengers would be at my doorstep.

"Good morning ma'am," The captain says." Yes we have a few questions about your nephew, Peter Parker."

Still confused I let them in nonetheless. I lead them to the living room before grabbing refreshments for my guests. Once seated across from them they began their questions. For instance his behavoir before leaving.

"He was being Peter, nothing out of the ordinary. I know he had a habit of sneaking out and in but nothing like this." I replied. I eyed the two men suspiciously. "Why are you interested in my boy?"

Capt. Rogers looks over to Stark who pulls out a photograph of Spiderman. It was taken by none other than my Petey that I knew because no one could get perfect pictures of the vigilante. But what does Spiderman have to do with Peter?

"Ma'am this may come as a shock to you but Peter Parker and Spidey is the same person. "I didn't want to believe it but I had to admit this made perfect since. This would explain his injuries that he'd try to hide from me. My boy a hero, oh how Ben would have been so proud just as I am.

"We just wanted to let you know the avengers are searching for Pete." Stark says." That boy is like a son to me, a member of our oddball of a family. We won't stop until he's safe and sound, we promise."

I give a teary eyed smile touched by their devotionto finding my boy. Something the police failed to do.

**_"Thank you."_ **


	4. Discovery & Miracles

**_Peter_ **

**By month six of being here, I had figured out what's be going on with my body.** My stomach had doubled in size and my protective instincts were in overdrive. I to quiet my job due to feeling threatened by just about anything. Luckily I have enough money to pay off rent and food. Anyways I found out that...I'm expecting. The moment I felt a kick to my side I knew that life was going inside me. I freaked out for a bit. Pondering on how this could've happened and only two things popped up in my head. My mutation and Deadpool.

My inner spider saw Wade as a mate and when we did it we concieved that night.

That night I was in a very depressed state and only Wade could ease the saddness that I felt. I had felt so alone and the merc with a mouth actually made me feel wanted. One thing lead to another and well I tried to advoid him since. Not because I didn't like him in that way, no I felt strongly for Wade, I was  disgusted with myself for using him in such a manner knowing how he felt towards me.   
Now here I am, hiding away from the world heavily pregnant. I can feel that I was nearing the end of my pregnancy. So I moved up to the attic were I felt safest. I just hoped that once is all over I'll be able to go home to my aunt May and Wade.

 

 

Now I understand why women both fear and love child birth. Love; is because their child is about to be welcomed to the world. Fear; because of the possibilities of death. I felt both as I laid in my nest pushing what felt like a watermelon with nails out of me. At times I wanted to give up but that would go against my morals and the child deserves a chance.

 

Ten excruciating hours later two small(not really) wails filled the house. I cried upon seeing them. The oldest who was a girl, who had a patch of blond hair and brown eyes. Her younger brother had a patch of brown hair and blue eyes. Despite the mixture of hair and eyes I saw myself in my-our- daughter and Wade in our son. To be honest I imagined they'd inherit some spider features but that was a silly thought.

 

"Wait until Wade sees you two."I smiled fondly at the twins who slept peacefully in my arms after being fed."He'd never let you go. _**Neither will I."**_

 


	5. Working Together

**Bruce**

**When Steve and Tony left to the Parker house I continued to stare at the photo of our missing hero.** Tony had scent me a photograph of Spider-Man a.k.a Peter Benjamin Parker. I was in disbelief as I stared at the young boy in the photo. He looked be in his mid to late teens not even an full adult yet. To think such power he possessed at such a young age is both impressive yet startling. Impressive because of the responsibility that weighs on his shoulders and tries to the right thing, even if half of New York sees him as a menace. Startling because he is stronger than Steve, smart as Tony and to think no one knew of his identity until now. If he wanted to he could turn on us.

_But he won't,_ that I knew. I saw spidey, Peter, as a well trusted  friend. He helped the Avengers when ever he could, he took care of New York when we weren't able. So yes, I trust Peter not to turn against us. All that we need to concern ourselves with now is how to find Peter and be there for him.

 

**Steve**

  
**After speaking with Mrs Parker Tony and I headed back to the tower.** The drive back was unusually quiet. Tony hadn't spoken much which I found strange since he'd be the one talking the most in any situation. In fact he had not said much after we found the identity of Spider-Man. We were both dumbfounded by how young he is. Not even in college yet and swinging through the streets webbing up baddies.

"Sir, Deadpool is waiting for you at the tower." Jarvis announced breaking the silence.

I swear that Tony never goes anywhere without his AI. We arrived several short minutes later and sure enough there stood Deadpool excitedly waving as we approached the building. Before either of us could step out of the vehicle the antihero squeezed himself through my open door.

"I have a clue on where baby boy is!"

The anti-hero pulls out an old worn-out map covered in crayon and what I presumed to be blood stains. The map mostly marked the places that were scribbled "street food" or "gang hangouts" but what caught my eye was the bright blue color that circled the known area's Spider-Man would potrol or rest. It then trails across the Hudson River and further up which I found quite odd.

"Spidey never goes as far as Manhattan." Tony voiced my thoughts.

"That's what I thought to until a little devil tipped me on which direction he headed. "Wilson explains.

"So we have to search upstate which isn't going to be easy."Tony sighs as he slouches in his seat.

"Yes but we can work together on searching for Spider-Man. We need to search the less populated cities that's our best bet in finding him."I suggested.

Tony glances over to the mercenary. I knew he had mixed feelings on having to team up with a deranged killer but Wade has been doing much better. Sure I don't agree with his career choice but I've noticed that he has calmed some as well didn't take on innocent killing jobs. I had a feeling it was all because of Peter. Wade looks up to the young vigilante and is slowly learning on how to be a better person and hopes to be called a hero, even if he denies it.

"Fine since it's for Pe-Spider-Man."Reluctantly agreed Tony.

Tony had the Quan Jet started once our things were packed for our mission. I silently prayed that this mission wouldn't be a long one for two reasons. One: that we can reunite with Peter and get to know the boy without the mask. Two: I feared that Tony will try to kill Wade if he annoys him long enough.

**_"We're coming Peter just hang on a bit longer."_ **


	6. Found

**_Peter_ **

**Something was just wasn't right.** Despite the beauty of the pure white sleet of snow surrounding my home and the soft cooing of my children who slept peacefully by the warm fire. My spidey senses was giving my a dull but noticeable tingle in the back of my brain. The threat was far but near that was much as I could tell.

The wind outside began to pick up causing the windows to chatter and the fire to flicker. _A storm is coming._ I pick up my twins and head to my bedroom which would be much warmer due to my webs blocking each and every crack. I set my children into their makes makeshift cribes. They continued to sleep peacefully as if nothing in this world could touch them. As much as I wished that to be true, I knew that they wouldn't be able to live normal lives. Deep down I knew at least one of them would inherit either mine or Wade's abilities. _I need to return home soon,_ I had made an decision to head back when the twins were old enough to travel or at least when it gets warmer.

I stayed up for about thirty minutes more until my body demanded for some rest. For the last few days the twins have been keeping me awake at random hours of the day or night. So I happily welcomed sleep since the twins were actually calm.

Unfortunately peaceful sleep didn't last when the started screaming at the top of the lungs. I jolted upright when my spidey sense when on high alert. My eyes scanned the room for the intruder that dared to sneek into my house. A silver glint caught the corners of my eye. Quickly I lunged forward to grab my children before the sharp object could snag them. Once in my arms I take a better look at the intruder's weapon.The silver object was made of metal with sharp pinchers at the end. A familiar trait only one person I know possessed.

"Hey doc I thought you'd know better than to barg in someone's home unannounced."I said.

Doc Oc steps out from the shadows."I don't need permission when I have come to get what rightfully belongs to me." He then tries to attack again with his metal pinchers only to be avoided. I grew puzzled at what the crazy doctor ment. "What's rightfully his" what does he mean by that? Making a makeshift baby harness I move towards the window. Doc aims to throw me out the window but I dodged just in time before he could.

The window shatters by the sudden force making an easy escape route for me. With a mocking salute I jumped into the growing storm.

**_Deadpool_ **

**_He's close I can feel it._** We atrived to Sanatoga Springs a day ago after searching about ten other cities and small towns. I could tell that both Cap and Iron Pants were growing anxious at every place we stopped at. We asked around and even showed a few pictures of baby boy's pretty face. But no one seemed to recognize or heard of him before.

We were no walking through the snow covered streets that was occupied by little to few people. Each person we stopped and asked about Peter they would shrug their shoulders or ignored us.

_"Well weren't they just helpful."_ Yellow scuffed.

**_"Agreed, so much for helping your fellow man."_** White added.

After a few hours of wandering the streets we stopped at the local market. We shook the snow off our shoulders as we walked into the store. There was only one person at the registers and the place seemed to be running slow.

"Where are the donuts in this joint?" Tony asked the man. He lazily pointed to the pastry section of the store. The millionaire hurriedly struts over with Cap following close behind.

I stared at the man who didn't either seem to notice nor care. He looked quite young, about in his early twenties and wanted excitement in his life but is stuck here.

_**"We should ask him about Peter."**_ White suggested.

Yellow on the other hand was objected to the idea. _"Why bother? No one in this damn town seems to give a fuck or don't know where or who he is!"_

"It wouldn't hurt to try."I muttered.

The guy looks up with a arched brow. I pulled out a picture of Peter."Seen him?"

The dude squinted for a minute before his lifeless eyes lit up in recognition."Yeah Pete Parks. The dude used to work here until he just up and quit but from what I know he still lives not too far from here." He gave me the address to his house which I put in my GPS to find that Peter's place was an hour away. I thanked him earning a shrug before he said something that caught my immediate attention. "You're the second person who asked for Parks. Some creepy old guy with weird goggles claiming that he was his "uncle" not that I believed him."

"You didn't tell him where he is did you?"I said peircing daggers at him. He shook his head.

"Hell no, the guy was creepy. I know who to give infor to and not to."He said defensively.

"Then how come-"

"Pete had mentioned about guy with scars and hides behind a hood with Deadpool's symbol on the hoody."He chuckled.

_"Petey talked about us?"_

**_"Good things I hope."_ **

"Thanks man." I felt touched by the information as well as alert to hurry to my baby boy. If that creep is after Peter then we need to get to him before that bastard does.


	7. Coming Home

_**Peter** _

_**Doc Oc was persistent to catch us dispite the blinding storm that engulfed us.**_ Thankfully my spidey senses became my eyes to dodge the maniacs attacks. _Why is he here? How did he know about the twins?_ I tried thinking back to the last encounter I had with the octopus. It was a several days before meeting deadpool during my depressed state. The wacko scientist had been trying to inject me with large syringes with clear liquid in them but he failed but that didn't mean I came out unscaved. I had been tossed into a table with many glass containers and beakers causing me to swallow the disgusting stuff. After that I went to Dr Banner who checked me over several times until I was deemed okay.

_So he planned this. He wanted me to get knocked up and having mutant children in hopes of capturing them while I recuperate._ The crazed doctor has been after my DNA for years and since he can't seem to beat me, he'll go as far as to attack new borns who are just as weak. _Over my dead body._

Suddenly I felt a sharp stab in my upper left thigh. Doc managed to destract me by using his other two tentacles as decoys to lower my chances of running. I fell on my back as the growing pain shoots upward. My healing factor wasn't working as it should probably due to just giving birth and my body is still trying to recover.

The twins wailing joined the raging wind as blood coated the once pure white snow. Doc Oc stood above me in triumph with a crooked grin.

I glare up at him wishing I had my web shooters to seal his mouth shut for a few hours. Doc lowers himself with out stretched hands ready to grab my children. I crawl backwards ignoring the pain that increased. But it seemed that my efforts of trying to escape were in vein as Oc easily grabs me by angle and dangles the twins and I upside down.

"Who knew by impregnanting you would make the "amazing" Spiderman fall?" As he says this I felt large amounts of  pressure crushing my arms causing me to release my hold of my terrified children.

He then tugs at the webbing keeping them attached to my chest with his metal tentacles. Once squirming in his evil grasp Doc tossed me aside into a tree, hard. The impact caused the snow on its branches to fall onto my weak figure.

I watch helplessly as Oc walked away in victory with the twins in his hold. Due to being partly frozen and severely injured I was unable to call out or stand up to fight. My heart felt heavy with fear and regret. Fear for my children's safety and regret for not listening to my senses earlier and maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. Soon my body begged for rest no matter how much I knew of the risks. And yet it oh so temting that I couldn't resist to close my ears and let the darkness consume me.

**_Wade_ **

**_The storm came out of nowhere as we arrived to Pete's house._** When we arrived we instantly noticed that the bedroom window was busted letting the snow and cold in. Along the side of the house were claw marks that climbed up to the neighboring window which was also opened.

"Spidey! You there buddy!?"Tony called out once Steve busted the front door open.

There was no answer. We checked the bedroom to find a trashed nest of webbing and puncher holes in the walls. I looked out through the busted window to get a better idea where my little spider could've gone. Looking to my left I was met with evergreen trees covered snow. At the entrance of the forest were signs of hurried footprints and claw imprints in the thick snow.

"Who ever was after him chased him in there."Steve spoke my thoughts with hints of worry lingering in his voice.

"A huge storm is going to hit hard, we better find him and fast."Tony added.

Without a moment to lose we rushed into the forest following the trail. It didn't long to find Spidey's top nemises, Doc Oc, with...are does babies in his claws? Their wails blended in with the howling wind obviously terrified of the creep holding, more like dangling them from his iron claws.

"Dr Octavos, put the children down and put your hands in the air."Captain America demanded. His shield at ready just in case the walking sushi decided to attack.

"No! I've waited too long for these to develop! Once I have Spiderman's DNA I'll finally have an army to take over the world, one city at a time!"Tired of his rambling ,Iron Man struck him with a plasma blast to the face knocking him out instantly.

Before he hits the ground I kept into action to grab the babies. Their cries turn into whimpers once secured in my arms. They snuggle against my chest responding to the warmth radiating off my body. As cute as it was I had to leave them in Caps care. My little spider was still out there.

"Spidey!"I called out over the howling wind.

_"What he's..."_

"Don't you dare say it!"I cut off yellow before he could even finish the sentence. I know Pete's alive. He has to be.

"Peter! Baby boy where are you!?"

For almost a year I've searched non-stop for my other half. I miss his voice. I miss his smile. I miss how he never turned away from me in disgust when my face isn't covered. Peter's gentle touches when he caresses my scarred skin with care, afraid of harming me. Peter, is the only person I could run to, who would actually care for me in my times of trouble(mentally). For several years since meeting Spiderman, meeting Peter, the voices rarely bothered me to the point I had to blast my brains out for peace and quite. Peter is the light to my darkened world, and if anything happened to that beautiful light which that is Peter, no one will be able to rekindle it.

"PETER!"

_**"What what's that over there?"**_ White asked.

My eyes caught sight of a pile of snow. In that pile were two limbs sticking out of it. Quickly I rush over and started digging. _Please please please okay, please Death don't take him away from me!_ Once uncovered from the layers of snow my heart sunk at the condition of my baby boy. His once healthy creamy skin was bake as ice. His once pink plump lips a dark shade of blue. Both his arms were  broken and had marks from that damn walking sushi.

I press my ear against his cool chest. **Bump... bump... bump...** His heart was faint but still fighting. Lifting him into a bridal carry I take Spidey to the two waiting avengers.

"Quickly inside."Cap motions as we all scurried inside to avoid the ever growing cold.

I settle Pete on the couch as Cap tries to calm the twins. Stark ignites the hearth to warm us all up before looking over Baby boy.

"I'm not really cut out for this so when the storm lightens we're heading straight home Bruce'll patch Spidey up."

"I am at least glad we stopped Doctor Octavious in time."Cap sighs with relief but his face then scrunches up in confusion. He looks down at the now sleeping twins." But why would he want these two? And how are they connected to Peter?"

"Because they are my kids." We all jumped at the groggily voice.

Peter sits up from his laying position on the couch. Color already coming back and his arms slowly healing. His eyes focused only on the twins not looking anyone else in the eye. My heart shatters at the news. I felt jealousy build in my chest of the lucky bitch to be knocked up by baby boy, to take him away from us.

_**Peter** _

_**The truth had to come to light before it stayed hidden in the dark.**_ My body shook and not from the cold. I feared what Wade would say or do. I focused my sight on the twins who were whimpering  in Caps arms. The poor man didn't know what to do so I motion him to let me take them. Despite my arms bruised and ached I needed to calm them. Once held against my chest the twins calmed and fell asleep.

"Well that would explain why Dr. Octavious tried to take them."Tony says but still had a hint of confusion on his face.

"Were is the mother? Would she not be in danger as well?" Cap asks.

I gulped knowing that question would've popped up sooner or later. I take a quick peek at Wade. His face was a blank, his body tense and his blue eyes filled with sadness with hints of jealousy.

"W-when I last fought Otto, he was trying to inject me some type of serum. During the fight I collided into test tubes filled with the same stuff." I turn to Tony who seemed to remember me telling him this when I visited Bruce for a look over to be sure nothing had entered my blood stream. "Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary so I never gave it a second thought." Again my body shook as I held my children closer to me. _Do it  Parker its now or never._ Taking in a deep breath I turn to Wade who never took his eyes off me.

"Remember _that_ night?"Was all I had to say.

I waited for the denial, the rejection, the hate and the anger but none of it came. Instead I watch Wade's eyes grow wide and then swooped up in a tight embrace. Warm relieved tears fall from my eyes. I should have never doubted him.

"Their _ours?_ Part of _me_ and a  
part of _you?_ "He asked like a child asking if Santa was real.

I nodded. He smiles wide goofy grin before silently asking if he could hold his children for the first time. The image of Wade holding the twins was so heartwarming that it could've melted the coldest of hearts.

"You sure full of surprises huh Pete?"Tony chuckles once his sense of shock subsided.

"Congratulations Peter, Wade."Steve says with a friendly smile.

I thank them before turning back to the mercenary cooing at the little ones in his arms. The doubts and fear of what Wade would do lifted off my shoulders.   
"So you ready to head home, kid?"Tony asks looking out the window revealing that the storm subsided.

Home. Although its been almost a year since I've been home it felt like decades since I've seen Aunt May. Again the feeling of doubt ebbed in my mind. I had to tell Aunt May the truth, about being Spider-Man, Deadpool and I's relationship and the twins.

As if reading my mind an arm wraps itself around my waist and pulls me into a broad chest. Wade looks down at me with a comforting smile. "I'll be by your side every step of the way. You'll won't have to worry about being alone anymore. None of you. "

**_"Okay. Lets go home."_ **


	8. Epilogue

Deadpool hummed on top of a building swinging his legs over the edge without a care. Down below the city was bustling as always despite it nearing twelve in the morning. He had just finished his daily evening patrol and is patiently waiting for his partner to finish his. He knew it might take some time though with two little handfuls by his side.

_"_ _A_ _h to think five years have passed."_ Sighed Yellow.

**_"Yes and we are already growing more wrinkles. "_** Groaned White.

"Hey the readers don't need to know that!"Deadpool shouted.

"Know what pops?"The ex-merc almost jumped out his skin and over the ledge when a small voice whispered in his ear.

Behind him was a mini version of Deadpool, red,black and all. The only difference were the eyes that resembled that of a spider.

"Renato Renshaw Wilson what have I told you about doing things like that!?" And speaking of spiders, Spider-Man lands on the roof with a small tinnier version of him but with pigtails.

The boy, Renato groans in response. "Not to."

"How were was your first day of patrol?"Wade asks patting Renato on the head.

"Awesome! You should of seen papa! He was all **WHOOSH** and **BAM**!"Renato exclaimed animatedly.

"Yeah he totally kicked ass!"Their daughter added causing Peter to scold her as well.

"Psyche Penina Wilson stop coping your father before he gets you into trouble."Wade smirks behind his mask a bit proud of his children taking after him. Peter not so much.

The twins had just started school and already more then twice was called by the either the teacher or principle because of their wild behavior. Not to mention them using their powers for pranks. Thus is why the twins were out on patrol with them.

Peter was against bringing them out so early into the super hero gig but he had no one to babysit the twins. His aunt was out with the girls for a fee and the avengers were on a mission in who knows where until tomorrow. Plus they needed to learn to control their powers and know what to do when their older. Each child had some of each of their parents abilities. Psyche took after her Papa the most while Renato his pop. They both have a healing factor that is similar to Wade's and Renato can climb walls like Peter. But right now the parents were not too sure of their ablitirs until they were older and fully developed.

"Ready to head home?"Wade asks while scooping up Renato and tossing him on his back.

"Awe!"The twins whined. "We don't wanna go home yet!"

"Sorry guys but its way passed your bedtime."Peter chuckled."Plus don't you wanna see your uncles tomorrow? "

"Yes!"That seemed to have done the trick. The twins absolutely loved Tony, Steve, Bruce and Clinton whenever he's around.

Psyche usually hung out with the science bros learning whatever they threw at her. Renato liked to spend time with the captain, learning diffetrnt fighting techniques and improving his art skills.

"Ever think they'll replace us?"Peter joked.

Wade gasped dramatically at that."You wouldn't replace your old man with iron pants,green bean and captain star spangles would ya?"

He gave the twins his best puppy dog face through the mask. "Of course not pops."

"Yeah who else can make the best pancakes known to man?"

"Damn straight."

"Wade!"

"Oh right, dang straight. Better?"

Once home and the children put to bed, the parents made way to their own room. Wade stripped himself of his suit and throw himself onto the bed. Peter shook his head at his husbands childness and puts their suits away. He then climbs in bed next to Wade who drapes his arms around his shoulder and pulls him onto his chest.

"How's they do?"Wade asked seriously.

"To be honest, really well. In fact better than I'd thought they'd be. Which, "Peter sighs shakingly."scares me."

"You can't protect them forever baby boy."Wade says squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. "There will be times when they will need out help but eventually they won't need it. Unlike us, they'll have each other to lean on. We weren't given that luxury until later on in life. Lets enjoy the time we have with them okay? In the world of supers and villains our times our a bit limited."

Peter looks up at Wade with adoration and awe. He then chuckles."When did you start becoming so wise hmmm?"

"When I you put those little rascals in my arms."Wade grins.

"Its crazy, to think I am actually grateful for Octavious and his obsession with my blood. If it weren't for him the twins won't be born and we wouldn't be were we are now."

Wade lifts Peter up so he was saddling his waist. He looks up at his lover with such love it made the other mans heart ache."Even if the twins weren't born, not that I ever wished they weren't, even if it were not for that night. My heart will forever beat for you and only you."

With that Wade sealed his vow with a kiss. Peter wraps his arms around the scarred mans shoulders deepening the kiss. Just before things child could get heated the door to their room opened letting in the hall light peek in. Two little heads poked through the door, both sleepy and a bit shakened.

"C-can we sleep with you?" Psyche's voice quivered.

Her younger brother holding her hand while his other clutched onto his mini deadpool pushie. Peter motions them to get in the bed while Wade slips on his own sweats. The twins crawls in between their parents snuggling close for warmth and comfort. Peter and Wade kiss their heads before kissing each other one last time for the night.

_**"Goodnight loves, see you in the morning."** _


End file.
